cawfandomcom-20200216-history
James Dark
James Dark (October 22, 1966) is an American CAW professional wrestler. He currently wrestles in Dream Match Wrestling (DMW) on the original brand & he is the current reigning DMW World Champion. Dark has held twelve championships in various promotions throughout his career, including five world heavyweight championships. He is a one time DMW Champion, a two time DMW World Champion, a one time CAW Champion of Champions & the final EAW Champion. Training/Early Career James was trained by his father David "The Torturer" Dark (who was afew of the forgotten wrestlers duing the 60s & 70s) and debuted on February 27th 1986 for various promotions using his real name. In 1999, James would adopt a gimmick as The Dark Angel, A mystifying dark character. However the gimmick was short lived and he revert back to his real name but using "The Dark Angel" as his nickname. Dream Match Wrestling (2005 - 2006, 2008 - Present) In june 2005, He was the first to be signed by a up start CAW League called DMW (Dream Match Wrestling) after the DMW owner was impressed by some of his matches in the independent circuit and as the first to signee with the up start league, he was named the first DMW Champion. 'DMW Champion' James defended the title against Sabu on a ECW vs. DMW event & defend it against Mario (making his first & last appearances in DMW) in a barb wire match at DMW Redemption 1. He also form a short lived alliance with Sigma, taking out anyone who was a threat to Dark. James was later stripped of the title by owner UT at Nightmare show 3 for refusing to defend the title. 'DMW World Champion (1st reign)' ] At SummerPlex 2005, James defeated The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match to become the first champion after help from Randy Orton (who became DMW champion early on in the event) and form another short lived alliance with DMW champion Randy Orton till Orton lost the DMW Championship at DMW Enter Hell 05 to Predator. DMW would go into a short hiatus (It was thought to be the end of DMW) due to a computer virus. During the hiatus, James would defend the DMW World title for the first time against his former best friend Mr. Showtime at COH Showcase. He would defeat Showtime with help from his brother Joshura Dark. James (sporting a short haircut) then defended the title against The DeadMan in a buried alive match in DMW's first match in SVR06. James won the match after The Undertaker (who was The DeadMan's tag partner at the time) attacked The DeadMan & buried him alive. DMW returned from hiatus with a event simply titled "DMW Comeback", James Dark issued a open challenge to anyone to face him in a non-title, no dq, anything goes match. Hades (twin brother of "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri) agreed to the challenge. James seemed like he was about to win the match, till a promo video featuring UCWA star The Blood (who was a guest in the event and was attacked by someone paid by James Dark as James does not like anyone outside DMW taking his spotlight) which distracted James for Hades to pick up a win and would be the first person to ever beat James Dark in DMW. James attacked Hades after the match but Hades was saved by The Blood. On DMW's first ever episode of DMW BurnOut, James attacked Hades which turned into a brawl throughout the arena which also lasted throughout the show till James put Hades in a limo & used a car to crash into the limo. On BurnOut show 2, James hosted the 2nd edition of the Dark Corner and talked about how he "killed" Hades. But a sercuity guard was told to not have James host another Dark Corner cause it would cause more troble then before. But James beat up the sercuity guard till a still alive Hades made the save and took out James. On BurnOut show 3, James Dark was forced to defend the DMW World title against Rampage as punishment. James instead brought in Giant X to defend the title for him while James was at ringside. The match ended in a dq when Giant X used a steel chair on Rampage. Both James & Giant X beatdown Rampage till Hades once again made the save. At DMW Mayhem of Worlds, James Dark defended the DMW World title against Hades in a 3 stages of hell match. James defeated Hades with help from the F brothers (Big F & Psycho F). After the match, James's daughter Janna Dark came out and tried to asked what is going on. In one of DMW's shocking moments, James hit Janna with a chair and hit the Darkco Buster on Janna (to this day, James has not explained why he did it). James then stated that a Plague has started and a stable called The Plague was born. On BurnOut show 4, James interfered in a elimination tag match featuring Sinner & a debuting Ink (who was a new member of The Plague) vs. BurnOut champion Shadowstarr and the returning CruiserX champion T-X (who would later be renamed as Ultra Yakamoru) when James distracted T-X for Ink to pick uo the win. After the match, James attacks T-X till he left him battered (James does not like anyone taking his spotlight). On BurnOut show 5, James interfered in T-X's match once again when he cost him the CruiserX title to Ink. Later on the show, Dark would defend the World title in the main event against a mystery opponent who would turn out to be Mr. Showtime. Unlike there previously encounter, both men battle in the ring to the backstage and back in the ring again. James's brother Joshura Dark once again interference in the match for James to retain the title. After the match, T-X attacks James for payback after losing the CruiserX title. On BurnOut show 6, James would put T-X in what was called the Infection Challenge in which T-X faces members of The Plague with unfair odds against T-X on each BurnOut show. On show 6, James would put T-X in a handicap match against DMW Tag Team champions The Living Dead (They became members of The Plague when the F brothers help them win the tag titles in the tournament finals at Mayhem of Worlds) and despite the odds, T-X beat The Living Dead and James was furious at the end of the show. On BurnOut Show 7, James put T-X in another Infection Challenge, this time in a cage match against the derange Psycho F. T-X would defeat Psycho F by escaping the cage after hitting a corkscrew moonsault from the top of the cage. On BurnOut Show 8, James was involved in a 6 man tag match with Psycho F & a masked man (who was haunting Shadowstarr for weeks which had something to do with SS's past) against T-X, Rampage & Shadowstarr. T-X would get a shocking pinfall victory over the DMW World champion James Dark. On BurnOut Show 9 before the DMW Caw of the Ring event, James would put T-X in one last Infection Challenge putting him against the man that beat him twice, the CruiserX champion Ink...With James Dark as the special referee. After the beating from both Ink & James Dark, T-X still was kicking out of James's fast counts but It was all to much for T-X in the end as he would lose to Ink once again with James making a fast count. After the match, James would take off T-X's mask for the world to see before him and Ink left him a bloody mess. he would eventually lose the DMW World title to T-X at DMW Caw of the Ring and again in the rematch on DMW Burnout show 10 from interference from his daughter Janna Dark. In a big shock to everyone, James Dark was fired from DMW after a incident that took place after BurnOut show 10 went of the air (or offline in other words) when James Dark (who was in a mindless & insane rage after losing perhaps his last chance to regain the DMW World title) attacked a pregnant women from the crowd who was taunting him. 'Return/Face turn' In mid 2007 News broke out that the pregnant women that James attacked was nothing more then a plant paid by someone to get James fired whatever the cost. Even pretending to be pregnant and get attacked. After DMW officials heard about this, they contacted James about resigning him back. James agreed, but he said that he wouldn't return right now as he was still soul searching (aswell as looking after his ill father who later died in his sleep at the age of 95, planning and attending his funeral & taking over his father's wrestling school in texas to honor him to train guys like Mark Hazard, Bryan Burns and others) He returned to DMW in late 2008 at DMW Bound To Violence during the main event between Shadowstarr & "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri for the vacant DMW World title when James hit Nicmeri with a chair and dragged SS on top of him. But Nicmeri managed to kick out and the match ended in a draw as both men couldn't answer the 10 count. On DMW BurnOut show 25, James explained why he returned to DMW (He found out from a mysteries informer that the plant that got him fired from DMW was paid by none other then Jimmy Nicmeri) but was interrupted by "The Bull" Brian James to take the spolight. So James issued a challenge to Brain, but Brian backed away and left the ring. Afterwhich, Nicmeri attacked Dark from behind and threw him out of the ring. But then Shadowstarr came out and attacked Nicmeri just as James was grabing a chair but hit Shadowstarr by accedent when Nicmeri moved out of the way and left the ring. As Nicmeri & Dark went face to face, Shadowstarr recovered and hit Dark with a Shadowcutterr before BurnOut show 25 ended. He made his return to the ring on DMW BurnOut show 26 after he defeated Brian James in a matter of seconds. After which, Nicmeri tried to attacked Dark again but failed once again. Then Shadowstarr (with a ladder) came out and took out both Nicmeri & Dark before BurnOut show 26 ended. At CAW Destruction Derby 2009, James Dark became the first man in DMW history to regain the DMW World title when he defeated Shadowstarr & "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri in a triple threat ladder match for the vacant DMW World title. 'DMW World Champion (2nd reign)' ] On BurnOut show 27, DMW owner UT introduced the new champion James Dark for a speech, but as he could even say a word, PWH World Champion Beastro interrupt and demanded a title match for James's title. UT was furious that Beastro interrupted but James asked UT to give Beastro a title shot so he can put him in his place. So UT made it the main event of show 27 but added something ese as if Beastro loses, he would defend the PWH World title against Shadowstarr on BurnOut show 28. James defeated Beastro to retain his title after 3 Neck Drops & a Darko Buster which would be renamed as "The Ten Ton Hammer". On ShotGun show 6, James Dark faced against "The Bull" Brian James (who became DMW BurnOut Champion on BurnOut show 28 by defeating Rampage with interference from Big F) which ended in a dq when Jimmy Nicmeri attacked James Dark after he hit the Dark Buster on Brian James. After the match both Brain & Jimmy beatdown on Dark till one of James Dark's trainees Mark Hazard ran down and made the save. On BurnOut show 29, James Dark & Mark Hazard defeated "The Bull" Brain James & "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri in a tag team main event when Hazard pinned "The Bull" after hitting the "Bio-Hazard Lvl 1" Brainbuster. On BurnOut show 30, after Jimmy Nicmeri regained his "REAL" World's title from Mr. Showtime in the main event, James was shown on the titantron next to Nicmeri's car (the car was special to Nicmeri as he brought it after he won the XCW Undisputed title in 2005) and said that the car doesn't look right for Nicmeri and he was gonna work on it so that it does. James smashed the windows and some parts of the car with a crowbar. Then proceeded to spray sewage on the car with a sewage truck before the show ended. On DMW Untitled #1, After an enrage Jimmy Nicmeri quickly defeated "The Bull" Brian James, Nicmeri called out James so he can put him down. James came out and made fun of Nicmeri's car which enrage Nicmeri even more. Nicmeri says that seeing James with the title that should have been his long ago pisses him off. James says that he would gladly give Nicmeri a shot at the title...If Nicmeri puts up the "REAL" World's title in a title for title match. James then says that Nicmeri has time to decide and also that he had a gift for Nicmeri aswell. When James left, a tribute video for Nicmeri's car was shown on the titantron. Nicmeri was livid by it before the show ended. On DMW BurnOut show 31, James lost to Black/White in a non-title match when Jimmy Nicmeri distracted Dark for Black/White to recover & pin James with a Crucifix pin. After the match, Nicmeri ran to the ring and hit James with his finisher The Diluted. After that, Nicmeri grabbed a mic and decided to not accept James's challenge for a title for title match and left the ring with James laid out as the show ended. After DMW BurnOut show 31 ended, Nicmeri said the reason he declined James's challenge was because it wasn't enough and wanted a No Holds Barred match and the loser would never challenge for the DMW World title as long as the other is champion. James responded saying that he was surprised that Jimmy said no at first till after what Jimmy said after. James also said that Jimmy is desperate to become World champion and that his obsession for a world title will his downfall. James accept Nicmeri's terms and said that the beating he will give to Nicmeri will be be a good thing. Night Of Champions (2006 - 2006) James made his debut for NOC in NOC's first event No Way Out, winning a 6 man over the top rope battle royal match featuring "Demonic" Scott Horan, Jaxon Black, "Mr. Amazing" John Torant, Dead Soul & Xavier Darkmind. At NOC's 2nd event Deadly Revenge, he was involed in a fatal 4 way steel cage #1 contender match featuring NOC European champion FranticFreak, Bravo & The Pheonix with the winner facing the NOC champion at the next NOC event. Bravo would be the one to win the match. At NOC's 3rd (& final) event Mayhem, James & FranticFreak would be in another steel cage match but this time going against each other for the NOC European championship. James completely destroyed FranticFreak throughout the match before ending the match with a double stomp off the top of the cage and climbing the cage to win the match and becoming the new & last NOC European champion. Xtreme Championship Wrestling (2005 - 2006) 'XCW Takedown' James Dark made his offical XCW debut on XCW TakeDown show 2 in a 16 man tourniment for the XCW Takedown title. He would lose in the first round against Sheek. On a Chrismas edition of XCW TakeDown show 3, James attacked Santa Claus backstage which lead to a match between James & Santa. James defeated Santa in a nodq match. Santa would attack James for payback from earlier on backstage. To this very day, James has not giving a reason why he attacked Santa Claus. On XCW TakeDown show 3, James was giving time to discuss the cause of his actions. Instead he talked about XCW Burn being the better brand and he would rather be there instead cause they know better talent. New Takedown owner Dwayne Smyth came out to announce a trade between Burn & Takedown wrestlers and announced that James was the one that was traded to Burn from Takedown. A week after James was traded from Takedown, XCW Takedown ended. 'XCW Burn' James made his debut (& last match) for XCW Burn at Eternal Punishment defeating Project Satan. XCW Burn would go on a year long hatus after the event. At the three league event called CUWL vs. XCW vs. CAW-D: Total Destruction, James repesented XCW in a 10 man royal rumble match as entry #6. He won the match after throwing "The German Playboy" Steve Wanye over the top. Multi-League & Other CAW League Appearances CAW Destiny V James Dark defeated PWH's Joey Law to retain the DMW World title in the opening match of CAW Destiny V. The match was featured in nL's UMAD 5 when LT impersonated Allan & Solid Snake as a april fool's joke to the host of the event Veg-o-man. The match is imfamous for various things. One of them is LT mistaken a Texas Cloverleaf for a Sharpshooter. It is a mistake that still haunts him to this very day. CAW World Cup 2010 At the CAW World Cup event, James Dark defeated Psycho F in a title unification match with the DMW World & the EAW titles on the line. OWF Summer Slamboree V James appeared on OWF's mega event representing DMW in one of four special attraction matches where he defeated his brother & OWF wrestler Joshua Dark. Outside CAW 'Maritime Wrestling Alliance (2005 - 2006) (e-fed)' James wrestled in a WWF No Mercy efed called MWA (Maritime Wrestling Alliance) where he won the MWA United States title a record 4 times and the NMHC Tag Team title twice. Championships and Accomplishments *'Dream Match Wrestling' **DMW Championship (1 time, inaugural) **DMW World Championship (2 times, inaugural, current) **EAW Championship (1 time, final) *[http://themwa.proboards25.com Maritime Wrestling Alliance (e-fed)] **MWA United States Championship (4 times) **NMHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Vertigo (1) and Matt Pierce (1) *'Night Of Champions' **NOC European Championship (1 time, final) *'Other Championships and Accomplishments' **CAW Champion of Champions Championship (1 time) 1 Won the championship in a title unification match at the 2010 CAW World Cup event for the DMW World title & EAW title. 2 Relinquished the championship minutes after winning it from Sean O'Connor. James Dark as DMW World champion 3.jpg|James Dark as DMW World Champion James Dark as CAW Champion of Champions.jpg|James Dark as CAW Champion of Champions James Dark holding the EAW title (left) & the DMW World title (right).jpg|James Dark holding the DMW World title (right) & the EAW title (left) at the 2010 CAW World Cup Finishers & Sigturane Move(s) *'Finishing moves' **''Darko Buster/Ten Ton Hammer'' - (Mexican Stretch Buster/Muscle Buster) - 2005-present **''Dark Buster'' - (Fisherman DDT) - 1986-present **''Edgecrusher '06'' - (Double Underhook Facebuster/Pedigree) - 2006; only used a few times in DMW **''Edgecrusher'' - (Vertical suplex piledriver as a sitdown or a kneeldown)- 1999-present **''Blinding Sorcerer'' - (Shining Wizard with the left leg) – 2006-present; used as a finisher in XCW & NOC *'Signature moves' **Dark Thunder Bomb/An Angel's Fall - (Blue Thunder Bomb) - 1999-present; was used as a finisher in early DMW shows **Neck Drop - (Backdrop Driver) **Powerbomb to turnbuckle **Texas Cloverleaf Darkco_Buster.gif|Dark hitting the Ten Ton Hammer on Party Boy James-Dark-hitting-the-Edge.gif|James Dark hitting the Edgecrusher on Joey Law James-Dark-double-stomping-.gif‎|James Dark double stomping FranticFreak off the cage at NOC Mayhem Entrance Themes "Bodies" by Drowning Pool (2005) *used during the early DMW shows* "Just So You Know" by American Head Charge (2005) *used once on DMW Mayhem show 3* "Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed (2005) *used once at COH: Showcase* "Babylon" by Soulfly (2005 - 2006) *used in XCW: Takedown* "Edgecrusher" by Fear Factory (late 2005 - current) Rivals Ultra Yakamoru "The Bull" Brian James Mr. Showtime Shadowstarr The Undertaker "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri Allies Mark Hazard Psycho F Big F Giant X The Freak Dead Soul Joshura Dark Randy Orton Sigma Family David "The Tormentor" Dark (Father) Janna Dark (Daughter) Jessie Dark (Daughter) Joshua Dark (Brother) Amy Dark Wisnoweski (Sister) Category:DMW Category:CAW